Running Late
by Sunlight through Leaves
Summary: Another story in the 'Running' Series. It's really hard for Iruka to get up in the morning. ONE SHOT [Kakairu]


Here's a short little one shot to hold over all the people waiting for the next chapter of 'Running for Life.' Sorry. I'm not sure where I'm going with it, so I haven't gotten a chance to write it (plus, I want it to be good).

This isn't meant to be vastly amusing, or vastly entertaining. It's just a look into the lives of these two. Set somewhere between Running Away from Others and Running for Life.

I think this is sweet.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Iruka groaned and rolled over, one hand coming up to drape over his eyes. It was mornings like this that made him feel incredibly old. _Do I really have to go to school today…._ He wondered vaguely, while his deep subconscious was slowly working him up into the state where he would actually be able to get out of bed. He glared at the alarm clock on the bed beside him – even though it had never done anything to harm him, especially since it was actually his fault that the alarm was set to go off anyway – and came to the realization that he could not dally in bed any longer, or he would not be able to shower before going to class.

As he tried to swing his legs over the edge of the bed, his body was stopped abruptly as his left arm remained stationary and pinned to the bed. _What…? _The bleary thought wandered across his mind and tried to attach itself to an explanation. He rolled flat onto his back and turned his head to study his immobile left arm and to search for a way to free himself.

Iruka snorted sharply as a fluff of silver hair was stuffed up his nose and pulled his head back, looking, almost cross-eyed, down his nose at the other man who was curled completely around his arm.

The heat in Konoha was stifling, and their air conditioner had been broken for the past three days. When they went to bed at night, both men slept on their backs with their hands entwined, unable to curl up against each other like they normally would because the room was so ridiculously hot. While Iruka did miss the warmth that usually eased him into sleep at night, he liked that fact that, recently, he actually made it out of bed on the first try and had been on time for the whole past week.

_I really should get some fans for our room…_Iruka thought as he untangled himself from Kakashi. The Jounin did not normally snuggle, but the strange sleeping arrangements over the past week brought on by the humid warmth seemed to have made him much more cuddly overnight. Iruka managed to free himself and stood by the edge of the bed, thinking about what had just crossed his mind. _Our?_

He was not used to sharing a room with anyone. Neither was Kakashi for that matter. They had both been alone for so long, and Iruka was still not used to thinking about their material possessions as joint things as opposed to something he either owned or did not own. But the thought of having someone here…Iruka could not help but smile, and he leaned over, stroking the silver bangs out from over Kakashi's covered eye. The Chuunin placed a gentle kiss on the base of the scar that protruded from that covering and extended down the curve of Kakashi's cheek, before bouncing off to the shower. The lessons today were some of his favorites, and - now that he'd remembered what he was teaching - he was actually excited about getting to school.

And his happiness, of course, had nothing to do with the fact that the academy was air-conditioned.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Kakashi opened his eyes once his mind registered the lack of smooth, toned skin against his own. His eyes narrowed as he realized that, for the almost the sixth time in a row, Iruka had made it out of bed before Kakashi had been able to notice.

He may have missed the first opportunity to keep the Chuunin in bed, but he certainly wasn't going to miss a chance to bring Iruka back between the sheets.

OOOOOOOOOOOO

So when the Chuunin wandered back into the room, dressed in his black uniform pants, with his hair hanging wet around his shoulders, he didn't notice that Kakashi was only faking sleep and so did not watch his proximity to the bed as he would have on any other morning.

As such, he was – slightly - surprised when an arm reached out without warning and grabbed him around his waist, flipping him down on the bed. He let out a slightly un-manly yelp as he was tumbled back onto the bed.

Iruka coughed out a startled curse and dug his elbow into Kakashi's stomach, managing, just barely, to keep for being completely entrapped in the Jounin's arms. Kakashi managed to grab hold of the hem of Iruka's pants as the Chuunin scrambled frantically to free himself from the grip of doom – where doom is defined as him being very late for class and having to explain to Tsunade why he couldn't make it to class on time (again) and why he couldn't, quite, walk normally.

After pushing his hands down against the floor to stop his slide, Iruka sighed and rolled his eyes, then dropped his hands to his waistband.

Within a few seconds, he'd managed to wiggle out of his pants and completely onto the floor. He twisted out quickly enough that Kakashi was not able to grab hold of his legs, and hit the floor with a startled 'ooof.'

Kakashi gaped at him as Iruka stood up and dusted his boxers off before stalking out of range of the bed. The Jounin could remember, not to long ago, when Iruka would blush and yelp and drop his hands to cover essential bits if Kakashi walked in on him and his pants were just undone. In a very short time, Iruka had become much more open, and Kakashi was still trying to catch up with how much his lover had changed.

Iruka crossed to the dresser and pulled out another pair of pants, sliding them on. "Boooooooooooo." Kakashi called out from where he lay tangled in the sheets, holding on to an empty pair of pants.

Iruka pulled on his shirt, slipped his vest on over that, drapped his weapons pouch over his arm….

And calmly flipped Kakashi off over his shoulder as he left.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Thanks for reading!! I promise the rest of Running For Life is coming soon….I promise, I promise!

Lemme know if you enjoy this. Again, there are lots of ideas running around in my mind-brain-thing.

Review and I write more (mwahahaaha).

Sunlight Through Leaves


End file.
